Completely Unexpected
by Hylian Heroine
Summary: Tetra visits Link on Outset Island unexpectedly and the two talk about their past and future and everything else in between. oneshot LinkxZeldaTetra warning: fluff.


**Completely Unexpected**

****

_Hylian Heroine_

x**oneshot**x

**Summary: **Link and Zelda reflect on their adventures and futures. Maybe a tiny bit of a romance? I think so. Set after the ending of Wind Waker. slight LinkxZelda... or LinkxTetra, but isn't that the same?

The larged pirate ship came to a halt as it neared Outset Island -- a place it hadn't seen in much too long. The island looked as peaceful as ever. Seagulls perched themselves on the villagers' roofs. A small, tropical breeze swayed the leaves of the island's trees and the tiny waves of the ocean were just about perfect to add to the serenity.

The female pirate leader stepped out into the salty, sea scented air, a content smile spread across her lips. Her eyes gazed out over the small island and her memories of the young warrior came pouring into her mind. Overhead shone a glowing full moon and stars dotted the dark azure sky. It was fairly late at night and she was grateful to see that not a single soul stood outside on the island and she hoped that they would stay in their slumbers for as long as her stay lasted.

"Uh, Miss Tetra."

At the sound of the deep, gruff voice she turned and signaled for him to keep quiet. "What is it, Gonzo?" she asked irritably.

"I was just wonderin', uh..." The large framed pirate rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "What exactly are we doing here again?"

Tetra rolled her eyes exasperatedly and whispered in a more harsh tone, "Gonzo, you worry about what you have to do and I'll worry about what I have to do. Now get back to work, alright?"

She sighed and approached the bow of the boat, the sea breeze tousling her blonde hair. Her eyes drifted toward the house on the far east of the island -- where the hero lived with is grandmother and sister. Her expression lit up with excitement as she caught sight of a certain green garbed blonde boy exit the house quietly and stretch.

He immediately noticed the huge ship parked by the island's docks and waved to Tetra, a smile broadening on his face.

Tetra exhaled in an attempt to relax. She ignored the odd, growing feeling inside her and regained her composure quickly before carefully making her way down toward the docks. She landed safely, her boots hitting the wood quietly.

"Hi!" Link greeted softly. His cheerful exterior remained as he neared the pirate. "What are you doing here?"

Tetra found herself fidgeting. She didn't have any excuse. She did want to see him; this was true. But she'd kill herself before she let anyone else know that. She was a fearsome pirate -- she wasn't allowed to let her feelings show through her tough shell.

"Um, well..." She chewed her lip thoughtfully, an idea popping into her head. "I heard there was some great treasure in the waters around here. My crew and I didn't have a place to stop for the night, so I decided we come here."

"Oh," Link said, sounding convinced, although his face and crossed arms said other wise. "Well, since you're here... Maybe we could talk? We haven't seen each other in almost a year, y'know."

Tetra tried her best to look disturbed. "Well, I'll have to leave my ship alone with those idiots for the night... Which is something I will no doubt regret, but I guess we could catch up, if you'd like." She fought the urge to smile.

"Great," Link exclaimed in a low whisper, "So, what have you been up to for the past, maybe, eleven months?"

Tetra shrugged and joined Link in his slow stride toward the island. "Searching for treasure, keeping my ship in tip-top shape, exploring new islands, steering clear of the dangerous waters because my crew is full of a bunch of cowards..." She glanced over at Link who was chuckling lightly. "Y'know... pirate stuff."

"Well, when my life is compared to yours, I just wish I was a pirate," Link admitted kicking at a small stone absentmindedly. "But I couldn't ask for more other than being home, safe, and with my family. I've really don't have any important duties anymore like I used to. I just take in life, grateful for what I have. Although... I really do wish I could get back out there and travel the Great Sea again. It was awesome fighting all those monsters back then. I just wish I could have back the excitement I used to endure."

Tetra nodded in understand as they turned left on the beach, heading towards the western part of the island. "You know you could always take a trip on our pirate ship. You're always welcome there. But I can't garauntee anything safe or 'responsible'."

Link laughed lightly, "Ah, you know you haven't seen quite as much as me. No matter how long you've been a pirate!"

"Yeah right!" Tetra protested, unable to hold back a smile, "I helped you in that fight with Ganon, so that ultimately makes me basically the same as you."

Link's laughter died down as he remembered that relentless fight. It had been tough, but so much more exciting than anything Link had experienced, disregarding the fact that his life was at stake. Plus, Tetra had just mentioned a time that she had been revealed in her true self. She hadn't done that ever since the final battle. It surprised, yet relieved him.

Tetra obviously felt it too, for she also fell silent.

Link felt uncomfortable in such awkward silence so he decided to continue on the topic while he had the chance. "I still can't believe _we_ were the legendary future of Hyrule. Who would've thought _we_ were the ones who held pieces of the Triforce within us? ...To have such power grow inside us and not even know it." He found himself gazing at the back of his hand where the engravement of the Triforce flourished across.

Tetra had been staring at her own as well, but quickly withdrew. She didn't want to remember her past, regardless of how it effected her. She wasn't one to live her life in a rearview mirror. "I've left that life behind now, Link. I'm living as though I was always a fierce, unrelenting pirate. And never a petty little princess."

"I didn't think you were petty at all in your, uh... true self," Link remarked quickly. "If there was ever a time I saw more determination in your eyes, it was when you actually _were_ Princess Zelda." He smiled sheepishly at her, his cheeks feeling oddly hot.

Tetra was quite taken aback by his bold comment, but said nothing of it. She didn't know what to reply with! Instead she changed the subject. "So where do you think we'll end up in... five years? Will we still even remember each other?"

"It'd be kinda hard to forget the person I fought alongside when I faced Hyrule's biggest threat," Link said grinning, "Besides, this ocean isn't that huge. We'd run into each other every now and then."

The two had reached the very western part of Outset and were now turning up the path that led to the forest.

"I just wish that our destinies weren't so different up on this land," Tetra said, sighing, "Or ocean. Whatever."

"They aren't," Link said, shaking his head, "They're exactly the same -- completely intertwined. As long as you have that Triforce of Wisdom imprinted on your hand and I have the Triforce of Courage, then we will always be connected. I don't want you to doubt that."

Tetra nodded. He really did have a way with reasurring. "Thanks, Link."

They finally reached the top of the mountain on the west side of Outset. The wind seemed a bit stronger up so high, but Tetra and Link had always enjoyed a strong breeze, considering the fact that they both loved sailing.

"Wow, it's great up here," Tetra remarked as she made her way over to the rock that was protruding from the mountain's surface. She positioned herself on top of it and yanked a flower up from the ground, twisting it around between her fingers. Despite her tomboy antics and attitude, Tetra did have a few girly qualities to her.

"Yeah, I come up here a lot to think," Link informed her joining her on the small stone, "It's so easy to clear my head when I'm here."

"And what do you think about?" Tetra asked curiously.

"My future... my past... my present," Link answered thoughtfully, "Everything that's happened to me and everything I hope will happen. A whole bunch of stuff."

"Well you don't stay up here all day, do you?"

"Of course not. I help out around the village a lot." He sighed and his gaze shifted toward the ground. "I've been content here for so long... Maybe _too_ long. Nothing new or exciting happens. It's all the same boring routine each day. I could probably tell you exactly what I'm doing a week from now. That's why I'm really glad you came."

"I could always take you with us if you want," Tetra offered uneasily, still holding the flower delicately in her hand.

"Nah, that's alright," Link replied casually, "I wouldn't wanna worry my family or the other villagers. Although maybe a little danger is what this island needs."

"Oh, wow, the sun's coming up already!" Tetra sighed. "Well, I guess I could stay here a bit longer."

"We rarely ever get to see great sunrises like these," Link commented after a minute, "It's really... beautiful."

"Y'know, a lot of people would consider this kinda thing, um..." Tetra hesitated, keeping her eyes on the white daisy she was holding. "...romantic."

Link was greatly surprised by this little girly thought from Tetra, but he managed to keep his composure. "Well, I wouldn't consider myself a very romantic guy." This, unfortunately, was a painfully obvious lie.

"Oh, don't lie," Tetra protested playfully, turning her face toward his quickly, but her breath caught in her throat when she realized how close their faces actually were. She could feel his breath halt as well.

Her heart sped up and she dropped her flower. She soon found herself leaning forward toward Link's face without another word. Their faces were mere millimeters apart when...

"MISS TETRA!"

Tetra gasped and jerked her head away, as did Link. She felt her cheeks grow incredibly hot and knew she was blushing. She glanced toward Link who was also fidgeting nervously.

"G-Gonzo, yeah?" Tetra asked, turning toward her pirate companion. "What is it?"

"It's nearly mornin', yeah?" Gonzo told her, "We gotta get outta here if we're gonna get over to that secret island in time! C'mon!" He sped off down the mountain's trail.

"I'll, uh, see ya around, Link," Tetra said. Seeing Link's saddened, distraught expression she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

His head immediately shot up to look at her, but she was already hurrying towards the trail back. He touched his cheek where she kissed him and smiled, looking as if he were in a daze.

Then he shouted to her before she could disappear, "Wait! Zelda!"

Tetra stopped in her tracks and cringed inwardly at the name, but hesitantly turned back to him.

"You didn't come here to find treasure... did you?" Link asked grinning widely.

"No," Tetra found herself admitting. She winked playfully. "I wanted to see you."

With that being said, Tetra continued on her way down back toward her pirate ship.

Link sighed in content as he watched their ship sail away from the docks, his hand still placed on his cheek. He still felt astonished at Tetra's kiss. He could see a familiar blur of blonde hair as he stood atop the mountain, watching them sail away.

And, even though he could barely make out the figures on the deck, he knew that she was watching him, too.

* * *

Wow, this took a long time to get finished but I got it through to the public by tonight, so I'm proud of myself! That little kiss WAS completely unexpected, eh? Hence that title. :) It was just a oneshot, yes, and I've never written anything for Wind Waker, so this is my first. 

This is not particularly aimed for the guy Zelda fans since it was very... well, fluffy, sweet, and cute. Anyway, if you enjoyed it, please don't hesitate to review and tell me! Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
